fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Initio/Chapters
< RETURN HOME or READ THE STORY ALL AT ONCE > Prologue --- In the realm of gods, two beings stand atop a floating tower, intricate with designs. In their view is a massive web of sorts, with a strange energy forming a bond between several universes. At the center of this web, a small golden planet gracefully spins out the energy like thread, pulling in and securing stars, galaxies, and other small celestial bits and pieces. "Brother, I-", the white being said, her hair flowing. "The World in the Center is acting once more. I know.", the other one said. His robe ruffled slightly as he held a hand up. Around him, black spirals formed, creating an abstract aura of sorts around his body. "I shall contact Aktoz.", Khaos stated, calm and collected. While her brother tried to contact the almighty Fan, Micaliye sighed. "Sometimes I just have to do things myself.", she said, floating away from the tower. She created a small portal to Aeo and flew in, not knowing the dangers that lied ahead. Chapter 1 A LITTLE WAYS INTO THE FUTURE... The sound of footsteps echoes through the halls. As a cloaked figure steps into a large room, torches begin to light up, revealing a massive structure floating in the middle of the room, shaped like a lock. The being drops his hood, revealing the familiar grey face of Ektaz, a smirk upon his face. As his eyes flare with excitement, he walks around the structure, examining its smooth gold surface. "It's been a long time coming, master. At last, I've found your lock upon this labyrinth of a world and now all that's left is the key." With a wave of his hand, Ektaz beckons for a shackled being to walk into the room, having lagged behind him. In shackles is Aktoz, his purple eyes looking worn and tired. A scar from his recent fight with his brother remains on his cheek, and he sighs. "Now, now, brother. We both know I've won this time, and that you initiated this all by helping me locate the World Beyond." Aktoz glances at his brother as he unbinds one hand. Once again, he sighs, knowing that the only option is to help his brother if he wants to survive. "Let's try this whole universe thing again, shall we?" The two brothers project massive amounts of sheer energy, which swirls near the lock and forms a key. As it turns, a blinding light fills the room and an old friend is summoned. Before the brothers stands a large being, vaguely humanoid with reflective pearly skin. Four eyes open and a wide, wild smile reveals itself. A tattered robe settles after the massive burst of energy. The two brothers look to the being, Ektaz smiling while Aktoz looks on in fear, and they both say the same two chilling words with a collected nature. "Hello, father." BACK IN THE NOW OF THE SITUATION... The forests of Aeo are rife with battle, a war being sparked. All around the universe, planets were taken by those who followed the ultimate enemy, Ektaz. As the hooded beings fought against Unten's army, a transmission came through to base camp. "H-hello? It's me, Coal...", the black being said, sounding a bit manic. "I'm coming to Aeo, so don't worry! I'm just... sort of kind of... having some trouble with my ride." Volt listened closely to the slightly static-y transmission and responded quickly and decisively. "What's wrong? Things aren't going well over here, so if it's too much trouble..." "Oh, heavens no! It's just that I had to fight my way through a spaceship full of Ektaz cultists. And that I'm not the best pilot." Volt sighed and responded once more. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you have a big enough landing pad." Chapter 2 ELSEWHERE ON AEO... Unten's axe blade clashed against the metal pole of yet another Ektaz follower. From behind, another follower tried to jump down on the Beorn, but was stopped by Aiden, who used the Staff of Gods to slap him back into a tree. "Nice catch, bro.", Hayden said, smirking at his brother. Aiden responded with a small laugh, but continued to fight. Hayden turned back around to see three of the cultists surrounding him, and he quickly dispatched them with a blast of fire, before running to take down some more. Suddenly, in the midst of battle, a large spaceship crashed onto the surface. Trees were blown around, both factions lied on the ground stunned, and a small little black being climbed out of the wreckage, clearly surprised. "Oopsie.", Coal said, shrugging a bit. Quickly the battle reignited, both sides still dazed but ready to fight. Coal began prepping the remaining cannons on the ship, although he ended up launching himself into a group of cultists. As the battle raged on, another conflict arised elsewhere... SOMEWHERE BEYOND, BUT NOT TOO BEYOND... Ektaz and Aktoz sat down, golden cups in their hand. As Aktoz gulped a bit of the heavenly juice from his glass, Ektaz crossed his legs and held his glass tight. "Brother, how do you enjoy the juice? It's a brew of my own creation.", he said, smiling surprisingly warmly for a god of darkness. "Delicious as always, brother. What did you use this time?", Aktoz asked, smiling back. "Oh, not much. Clouds from the Emotion Islands, some Chargian fruit, the blood of hundreds of your innocent worshippers..." Aktoz spit out his juice and glared at his brother. "I don't even know why we bother with formalities anymore." Ektaz smiled and tossed his glass at his brother, cutting him across the cheek. Aktoz responded with a blast of energy that sent Ektaz flying. As the two brawled, a portal opened, and the White Goddess came flying through, giving Ektaz the distraction he needed to hold Aktoz up by his neck. "Aktoz, The World in the Center is-", she said, before noticing the two brothers brawling. "-not my biggest concern right now.", Micaliye said, summoning a staff with a small portal. Quickly Ektaz tossed aside his brother and prepared to block the rushing attack of the White Goddess, but failed, her staff piercing his chest. "Nice try, Mical.", the Enemy said, holding a cosmic chain around his brother's wrist. Suddenly, the Ektaz Micaliye stabbed dissolved, transforming into stardust which quickly trapped the White Goddess. As the Enemy flew away, she could do nothing but watch and try to contact the other gods to no avail. Category:Subpages